


Mensagens

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: OiVocê está aí?Como você está ?Você não precisa ficar sozinha





	Mensagens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Trish, se passa alguns meses antes da primeira temporada

Você termina a entrevista com algum músico do momento que foi no seu talk show naquele dia e você vai conferir as mensagens do seu telefone. Tem mensagens novas, tem sempre mensagens novas, mas não da única pessoa que você queria que tivesse.

Tem três dias desde que você mandou uma mensagem para ela, o seu recorde pessoal é cinco e você sente que você não vai quebrá-lo dessa vez. Você relê as últimas mensagens da conversa, todas elas vieram de você.

**_Oi_ **

**_Você está aí?_ **

**_Como você está ?_ **

**_Você não precisa ficar sozinha_ **

**_Oi_ **

**_Olá_ **

**_Por favor fale comigo_ **

**_Eu sinto a sua falta_ **

**_Por favor só me diga que você está okay_ **

**_Eu te amo_ **

**_Como você está ?_ **

A última mensagem visualizada foi  _“Você não precisa ficar sozinha”_  e isso foi dez dias atrás. Sob circunstâncias normais você já estaria preocupada que algo havia acontecido, mas você mandou estagiários da rádio irem dar uma conferida no prédio onde ela montou seu escritório de detetive.

Você não entende bem esse aspecto da personalidade de Jessica, quando ela está mal ela se retrai, ela forma um casulo ao redor de si mesma, ela fica quieta. Quando você está mal você quer ela, a voz dela, o sorriso, o sarcasmo que permeia mais da metade das frases que saem de sua boca, apenas a presença dela no mesmo quarto, sentada ao seu lado no sofá fazendo pouco da trama de uma comédia romântica boba que você cismou de assistir. Você a quer agora. Você quer contar para ela sobre as suas aulas de Krav Maga e sobre um convidado irritante que esteve no programa outro dia e dizer para ela todas as coisas que você não pode dizer no ar.

Você se sente como uma adolescente e também como uma pessoa horrível. É verdade que você se preocupa com ela e quer ajudar ela a se curar, mas mais forte do que isso é essa vontade que você tem de ter ela por perto.

A noite você adormece olhando para a tela do seu celular e você sonha com Jessica. Isso não é incomum, Jessica é uma presença garantida na maioria dos seus sonhos desde que vocês se conheceram há tanto tempo atrás. Mas agora você não sonha com aventuras aleatórias ou beijos ou sexo, só com texto.

**_Oi_ **

**_Eu estou aqui_ **

**_Eu não estou okay mas eu vou ficar_ **

**_Eu ainda preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim_ **

**_E eu realmente te amo também, mesmo que eu nunca vá dizer isso em voz alta._ **

E quando você acorda ainda há aquela pequena onda de decepção quando você vê que não tem nenhuma mensagem nova de Jessica.


End file.
